To Protect the Future
by Nyota Hyena
Summary: The Sailor Quartet are enjoying a day out when they receive word that Voldemort killed the entire Royal family. Wait…what? Isn't Voldemort dead? And what happened to Harry Potter? It's up to the Quartet to investigate and prevent this…
1. The Shocking News

**Author's Note: Heh, well here I am, writing a Sailor Moon/Harry Potter Crossover. My favorite kind of these crossovers is the "Sailor-Senshi-go-to-Hogwarts" fic, and I see a ton of those. I wanted to write my own, of course, since I like this genre so much. However, not one of those fics that I saw starred the Sailor Quartet, who are four of my favorite Senshi. So, I decided to make a "Sailor-Quartet-go-to-Hogwarts" fic. This story takes place in Harry's third year.**

**Summary: The Sailor Quartet are enjoying a day out when they receive word that Voldemort killed the entire Royal family. Wait…what? Isn't Voldemort dead? And what happened to Harry Potter? It's up to the Quartet to investigate and prevent this…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. If I did, what would I be doing writing FANfiction?**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Prologue**

"No, no, no!" Vesves roared angrily as the words "Game over" flashed on the screen of the video game she was playing. "Argh! I was just about to beat this level!"

"That's what you say just about every time," Cerecere remarked, examining her newly manicured fingernails. The pinkette scowled when she noticed a hangnail.

"But I'm in tenth place," Vesves replied hoarsely, staring at the high score list. "And I was just about to beat my own score. I'm in tenth place, look!"

Pallapalla clapped. She was the only one who did. "Congratulations!" she squealed happily. No one paid attention to her.

"Want to do something else?" Junjun suggested, leaning on the video machine as she watched her redheaded sister start a new game.

"No," replied Ves, not taking her eyes off the game. "Pallapalla got her ice cream, Cerecere got her manicure, and you got your bike ride, so now you all have to watch me play Sailor V!"

The Sailor Quartet was taking a day out. Princess Lady Serenity, or Chibiusa as she was often called, was staying in the Palace for some training with her mother, so she couldn't come along. The Quartet had decided to do four activities, one that suited the interests of each member. They were currently in the Game Center, one of the only things from twentieth-century Tokyo that remained in Crystal Tokyo. And the ever-popular Sailor V game was a classic.

Cerecere, Junjun, and Pallapalla continued to watch in silence as Vesves came closer and closer to beating ninth place. Each time she lost, she swore at the screen, and one time actually feigned punching it.

"I'm going next door to get myself a sandwich," Cerecere said, before walking out the Game Center and heading to the sandwich place next door.

"Ooh! Pallapalla wants a sandwich, too!" Pallapalla suddenly cried, racing after her sister.

A few minutes passed. Junjun remained in the Game Center to keep Vesves company. All of a sudden, their Senshi communicators, which they kept on at all times, started beeping signaling an emergency. Vesves let out a startled yell, followed by a string of swear words as "Game over" once again flashed on the screen.

Junjun opened her communicator to see Chibiusa's face on the small screen. She was wearing her sailor fuku, and the expression on her face told the Senshi of Energy that the situation was urgent.

"Okay, I don't have much time to explain this," said Sailor Neo Moon quickly. "Mother told me to tell you all to go to Sailor Pluto at the Gates of Time. She'll explain everything. _Don't come to the palace._"

"Wait, what?" Junjun's head was spinning. "Explain what?"

"Why can't we go to the palace?" Vesves demanded. "What's going on?"

"Look, I have to go," Neo Moon replied. "Pluto will—"

"_Avada kedavra!"_

Suddenly, the small screen on the communicator flashed green. Sailor Neo Moon screamed, and the image faded. Vesves and Junjun stared at it in shock, trying to process what just happened.

"What…"

"…The hell…"

"…Was that?"

Cerecere and Pallapalla ran in the Game Center, with worried expressions etched on their faces.

"What was that all about?" Cerecere demanded, looking from Vesves to Junjun.

"Pallapalla is scared for the Princess!" Pallapalla quipped. She was visibly shaking.

A tense silence followed, broken by Cerecere. "Let's find a place to transform," she said in a low voice. The other three nodded and followed her outside and into an alleyway. With that, the four of them pulled out their henshin sticks.

"_CERES POWER, MAKE UP!"_

"_PALLAS POWER, MAKE UP!"_

"_JUNO POWER, MAKE UP!"_

"_VESTA POWER, MAKE UP!"_

In a flash of pink, blue, green, and red, Cerecere, Pallapalla, Junjun, and Vesves were gone. In their places stood Sailors Ceres, Pallas, Juno, and Vesta.

"Can we manage Sailor Teleport without Sailor Neo Moon?" Sailor Vesta questioned.

"What other way is there for us to get to the Gates of Time?" Sailor Ceres replied, as the Sailor Quartet reached for each other's hands.

"_SAILOR TELEPORT!" _In a whirlwind of light and dust, the four Senshi vanished from the streets of Crystal Tokyo and landed safely next to the Gates of Time. They were all tired from the effort of teleporting without Neo Moon to aid them.

"Ceres. Pallas. Juno. Vesta."

The four Senshi in question looked up to see Sailor Pluto standing over them. She had a solemn expression on her face. The Quartet stared at her in silence, almost as if they knew what was coming. Ceres was the first to voice it.

"Princess Lady Serenity is dead, isn't she?"

Sailor Pluto lowered her gaze. Tears formed in her garnet-colored eyes. "Yes. I'm afraid so."

This got different reactions from all four of them. Ceres clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes widening in shock. Pallas sniffled, and then started crying like she'd never cried before. Juno lowered her gaze, mostly to keep anyone from seeing her cry too. Vesta stood up, her gloved hands clenched into fists, muttering, "I'll _kill _whoever killed her, mark my words!"

"What about the queen?" Juno demanded, looking up as Pluto watched them in silence. Again, the Senshi of Time had to break the bad news.

"Neo Queen Serenity's dead, too. And the king."

"Seriously?" Ceres gasped in shock. Pallas cried harder, if that was even possible. Vesta glanced at everyone, hoping for someone to say "April fool!" or "Haha, just kidding!" When no one did, she swore and turned towards the empty space behind them all.

"_SACRED BLAZE!" _the Senshi of the Hearth cried. A column of fire shot from her hands and into the empty space. No one even tried to scold her about the dangers of shooting fire in empty space.

"There has to be something we can do!" Juno pleaded.

Pluto glanced at the Gates of Time, then back at them. "Well…"

"Well what?" Vesta demanded, whirling around to face Pluto.

"This wasn't supposed to happen."

Another shocked silence followed Pluto's words, broken only by Vesta's reply of "Well, of course it wasn't!"

Pluto ignored her. "The man who killed the Royal Family is known as Lord Voldemort. He was supposed to die many years ago, in the twentieth century, but the time stream had changed. The person supposed to have killed him died mysteriously in 1993. I do not know what killed him yet, but I can tell that it was not supposed to be there."

Ceres stood up abruptly. "We'll find it!"

Vesta cracked her knuckles. "And destroy it," she added in a fiery tone.

Pallas sniffled, recovering slightly. "Pallas will do what she has to in order to protect the Princess."

Pluto thought for a minute, while the Quartet looked to each other, with determined expressions on their faces. None of them had any doubts—except Juno.

"Well," she said softly. "This Voldemort person killed _Neo Queen Serenity,_ for the moon's sake. How are we, four inexperienced soldiers in training, supposed to stop him? And where are the Guardian Senshi?"

Pluto did not answer this. Juno and the others got the message.

Ceres spoke first. "How can someone kill powerful, experienced warriors with two words?"

"Magic," Pluto finally replied solemnly. "There is a whole world out there of witches and wizards. They use a different kind of magic than the Senshi do." Suddenly, an idea dawned on her. "There is a way, though. Perhaps if you four learn the kind of magic in their world, you may be able to stop this threat in its tracks."

"Anything!" Ceres pleaded.

"Even if it means going to a school!" Vesta added.

For the first time that day, Pluto smiled. "That's exactly where you'll be going—to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1993. I'll send a message to Albus Dumbledore, and tell him that you four are a special case. Only he will know the truth. You four will be Japanese exchange students, and you will go by your real names."

"Anything else?" Juno questioned.

Pluto nodded. "Your main task will be to protect Harry Potter from whatever killed him in 1993."

"Will you come with us?" Pallas asked.

Pluto shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I have to protect the Gates from any more temporal anomalies. You four will have to go alone."

Vesta glanced at everyone. "Well, what are we waiting for? I say let's do this!"

"Me, too!" Ceres agreed, nodding enthusiastically. "Even if it means going to a school."

"We'll do our best," Juno vowed.

"For Crystal Tokyo!" Pallas cried, her tiny voice echoing throughout the space.

"Stand in a line," Pluto instructed. The four did so, and the Senshi of Time pointed the Garnet Rod towards them. Eventually, the Garnet Rod began to glow, encasing the Quartet in a brilliant crimson light.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Author's Note: So, how was that? I know exactly which Houses they are all going to end up in, but I'm going to need ideas for wands. Reviews are appreciated, but no flames, please!**


	2. The Wizarding World

**Author's Note: So, here's the second chapter! Hopefully it'll be longer than the first one. This entire story will be mostly the POV of one of the members of the Sailor Quartet.**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing! You'll see what happened with the cats in this chapter. Don't worry, they're not dead. As for Helios, I don't know what to do with him. He might appear later on.**

**WHAT: Yes, I want to pitch Voldie off the Astronomy tower just as much as you do. And I'm not sure, but I think the Quartet agrees. Oh, and this takes place during the **_**Goblet of Fire.**_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Cerecere's POV_

The Quartet opened their eyes and found themselves in a completely different area. They were sitting in what looked like a hotel room, with one large four-poster bed near the center and a large window on one side of the wall. The entire room looked as though it was at least a hundred years old, and was covered in a thick layer of dust. Cerecere wrinkled her nose and grimaced at these less than five-star conditions.

"Ow, my head," Vesves suddenly muttered. While Cerecere, Junjun, and Pallapalla were sitting on the bed, Vesves somehow had ended up on the floor. The redhead stood up, rubbing the side of head, and joined her sisters on top of the bed.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to four envelopes on the side of the bed. Cerecere silently picked one up and read the address to herself.

_Ms. C. Floweres_

_Room 10_

_The Leaky Cauldron_

_Diagon Alley_

_London, _the address read.

"The Leaky Cauldron?" Cerecere murmured. She opened the envelope, which was addressed to her. This time, she read it out loud.

_Dear Ms. Floweres,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Is that it?" Vesves inquired.

Cerecere shook her head. "No, there's a list of books and equipment as well."

The other three picked up their respective letters and read it for themselves.

"So, according to the address, we're in a place called the Leaky Cauldron," Junjun observed, looking at her torn up envelope. "In Diagon Alley. I say we check this place out and buy everything we need today."

"What's the date today?" Pallapalla inquired. Junjun shrugged.

"Don't know. We'll have to ask someone."

Cerecere read the book list out loud…well, somewhat. "Books, _Standard Book of Spells, Grade Four_—guess we're in fourth year—, cauldron, blah, wand, blah, students may bring an owl, cat, or toad, blah…"

"Speaking of cats…" Vesves commented, looking off the side of the bed. The other three followed her gaze and saw a gray, female cat coughing and shaking herself off. They all grinned when they realized who it was.

"Diana!" Pallapalla cried happily, reaching her arms out towards the kitten. Diana let out a meow of happiness, and then jumped into the bluenette's arms.

"What are you doing here, Diana?" Junjun inquired, lying flat on her stomach so that she was at eye level with the feline.

"Sailor Pluto sent me!" Diana replied in her high-pitched voice. "She said I would find you all here, and that you're going to learn about magic in some place called…Wart…hogs, was it?"

"Hogwarts," Cerecere corrected with a smile. "You can be our pet!"

Diana nodded enthusiastically. "I'd love to!" Her expression suddenly became serious. "Have you girls figured out a plan yet?"

The Senshi looked at each other, looked back at Diana, and shook their heads.

Junjun spoke for the group. "I think the only plan we've got is to stick to this Harry Potter person and protect him whether he likes it or not."

"Oh, I do hope he's attractive," Cerecere sighed dreamily, trying to imagine what Harry Potter looked like. "When we've killed the threat at Hogwarts, the two of us could go riding off into the sunset on a majestic white horse and live happily ever after."

"You've never even met the guy," Vesves pointed out.

Cerecere bristled at the comment, her fantasy and dreamy tone instantly vanishing. "What do _you _know about true love? You're about as romantic as swamp rot!"

"Guys, stop," Junjun said firmly, just as Vesves was about to retort. "I say we scout around and get everything we need."

Diana nodded. "She's right."

"Where are Luna and Artemis?" Pallapalla suddenly piped up, speaking for the first time in a while.

"With Pluto," Diana replied, looking up at the Senshi holding her.

Vesves slid off the bed, with the book in one hand. She raised an eyebrow at the others, and gave them a pointed look. "Well?"

The others followed her, Pallapalla still holding Diana. As it turned out, Pluto had also explained to the barman about their case, so he didn't expect them to pay. Instead, he just directed the four of them to Diagon Alley. When they stepped inside the alley, their reaction was all the same.

"Wow…"

It was nothing like the streets of Crystal Tokyo. The alley was narrow, but not foreboding in the least. It was bright, warm, and friendly. It was crowded, with wizards in robes rushing about. Everywhere they looked, they saw shops such as _Quality Quidditch Supplies, Flourish and Blotts, _and _Ollivander's Wands._

"Where do we start?" Cerecere wondered, gazing wistfully at the nearby robe shop. She looked again at the list of things they needed. "Dress robes…" she whispered when she saw the small print. "We need dress robes as well." The pinkette looked at the robe shop again. This time, she saw some of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen. The Senshi of Flora found herself grinning and pulling her 'sisters' into the shop with her.

"Figures," Vesves muttered under her breath when Cerecere grabbed her wrist and pulled her into _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_.

Cerecere was in paradise. She found herself marveling at all the dress robes, so much that her eyes skipped over the Hogwarts robes. She let go of Vesves' and Junjun's wrists and headed towards a dress that was pink, strapless, and had little intricate flower patterns near the hem of the skirt. It was absolutely perfect.

"That will be thirty Galleons, dear."

Cerecere looked up with a start. Standing behind her was a little woman smiling at her. The pinkette assumed that this was Madam Malkin. Behind the shop owner, she could see her 'sisters' looking around, but not with much interest.

Instinctively, she dug her hand into her pocket, but the only thing she felt was her henshin stick. Not to mention that she didn't know what on Earth a Galleon was.

"Er…" she said, and all of a sudden, she felt very awkward. "Where can we get Galleons?"

Madam Malkin smiled, if possible, even wider. "Oh, not to worry, dear. Gringotts Wizarding Bank is that large building on the end of the alley. You can't miss it; it's taller than all of the other shops!"

"Thanks!" Cerecere replied politely before leading the other three out of the shop. Vesves took a huge, over-the-top sigh of relief, causing Junjun to roll her eyes. Pallapalla, meanwhile, was gazing at the nearby owl emporium.

"Pallapalla wants an owl," she suddenly said, handing Diana to Junjun and pointing at the owl emporium. "A really big, handsome one. Like that one by the door!"

The owl that the bluenette had in mind truly was majestic. It was a large, gray eagle owl. Cerecere normally _hated _owls, but she had to admit that this one was very handsome.

"We'll get you the owl," she promised. Pallapalla beamed at her.

"So where are we going to get the money to pay for everything?" Vesves cut in, folding her arms.

"Gringotts," Cerecere replied, pointing at the building. "That's the bank." With that, the four headed towards the large, white building. Along the way, they received more than a few curious glances—even in the Wizarding World, their hairstyles were very unusual.

However, in Gringotts, the Quartet members were the ones doing the staring. Instead of humans, the bank workers were little creatures that didn't look like any youma, Daimon, Remless, Phage, or any sort of monster that they've ever encountered.

"What are those?" Vesves whispered.

"Not sure, but I think they're goblins," Junjun replied quietly. "At least, they sort of looked like that in the stories I've read from when we were little, and I mean way before the Circus."

"You talk to them, then," Cerecere suggested, wrinkling her nose for the second time that day.

Junjun shrugged, then walked up to one of the goblins. The other three walked behind her.

"Er, excuse me," said the Senshi of Energy, and the goblin looked up from whatever he was working on. Junjun didn't flinch under his unnerving gaze, which Cerecere had to admire. Despite being the second-in-command—no, _leader,_ she reminded herself—she probably would have freaked out. "May I have access to my vault?"

"May I see your key?" asked the goblin.

"Er…" Junjun replied, tapping her index fingertips together. "Well, you see…"

"What's that?" the goblin suddenly asked sharply, pointing at Vesves' pocket, where the tip of her henshin stick stuck out ever so slightly.

_Vesves, you moron!_ Cerecere thought angrily, as the Senshi of the Hearth hurriedly stuffed it back into her pocket, saying, "It's nothing, really…"

To their surprise, the goblin gave them a toothy smile—well, in Cerecere's opinion, it was more of a leer. "Well, considering that Gringotts has dedicated a vault to the Sailor Senshi, I wouldn't call that nothing. Follow me."

The goblin led the girls to a cart inside a narrow tunnel only lit by flaming torches. The place reminded Cerecere of an abandoned rollercoaster, and she wondered if the tunnel was home to any bats.

Without warning, the cart suddenly sped down the tunnel, going at a sickening fast pace. Cerecere screamed, shut her eyes tightly, and gripped onto the side of the cart as hard as she could to keep herself from falling. The other three and even Diana had also screamed initially, but they soon stopped, and Vesves had even starting whooping and yelling, "Faster! Faster!"

"One speed only," replied the goblin, to both Cerecere's utter relief and disappointment.

Finally, they had reached the vault: Vault Four-Hundred-and-Forty-Two. On the door was an intricate carving of the original Sailor Moon, surrounded by the four Inner Senshi. To their left stood the Outer Senshi in a group with Saturn at their front, and as the Quartet watched, new carvings of them and Sailor Neo Moon appeared at the right of the original carvings, as the vault recognized new Sailor Senshi. Cerecere felt her eyes tearing up as she stared at the happy, carved face of Sailor Neo Moon, laughing at the antics of Carving-Ceres and Carving-Vesta, who seemed to be having an argument with each other. When Cerecere looked at her 'sisters', she could see that they were also saddened by this. Even Vesves seemed to be holding back tears.

"Henshin stick, please," the goblin requested, looking at Vesves and holding out a gnarled hand. Vesves pulled out her henshin stick and gave it to him, who pressed it against the spot where the keyhole should have been. After a while, he handed it back to Vesves as the carving of Sailor Vesta glowed scarlet and the door swung open. Inside the vault were the same carvings of the Sailor Senshi on the walls, except they were more spread out. However, none of the Quartet paid attention to those, as their attention was grabbed by the mountains of gold, silver, and bronze coins stacked all throughout the vault.

"The Wizarding community decided it was a good idea to give the Senshi a vault to themselves as a thanks in response to the number of times they had saved the world," the goblin explained. "Of course, any of them would be able to access it if they ever decided to join the Wizarding community. It was kept in Gringotts instead of the Wizarding bank in Japan because of security reasons—Gringotts is safer."

"I think it's time to go shopping," said Cerecere with a grin as she and the others grabbed as much gold, silver, and bronze as they could and stuffed it into their pockets as well as a small pack that Junjun happened to be holding.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Author's Note: So, how was that? I decided that it would be fourth year instead of third year because I found it easier to work the villain in there. Again, I need ideas for wands! I know absolutely nothing when it comes to all the different woods and such!**

**Creating the Sailor Senshi vault was fun. Basically, how it works is one of the Senshi presents their henshin stick to whatever goblin is with them. The henshin stick is like a key, in that it makes the door open instead of an actual key. The carving of that particular Senshi lights up as the door is opened.**

**By the way, reviews are appreciated! Flames will be chucked off the Astronomy Tower along with Voldie!**


	3. More Shopping (And Other Things)

**Author's Note: So I'm back after a while, with…another filler chapter! I promise it won't be as filler-y as Chapter Two, since Junjun actually meets somebody semi-important! And they all get their wands and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Junjun's POV_

As the Quartet left Gringotts and stepped back into Diagon Alley, Junjun started to feel bored. Well, the magical world was undeniably cool, and even Vesves was still engaged in everything as Cerecere dragged them all into Madam Malkin's again. However, there was only so much shopping that the Senshi of Energy could take. It all seemed just like a regular mall, except with different items. There were books, clothes, and other things.

However, one little shop caught her eye. It was _Quality Quidditch Supplies_, and at first it just looked like a shop for cleaning supplies. However, one little boy was staring at a broomstick in the window while chatting animatedly with his father.

"Oh look, father, a Firebolt! Those were the brooms used in the World Cup, right?"

World cup? That had to be something from a sport, and Junjun was _definitely _a sport fanatic. Could it be possible that there were Wizarding sports…?

"Madam, what's Quidditch?" she asked, while getting fitted with Hogwarts robes.

Madam Malkin chuckled. "Now, I'm really not the right person to ask that…why don't you go into Quality Quidditch Supplies after you're done?"

Junjun nodded, smiling. "Yeah, that sounds good, provided that my friends don't go dragging us somewhere else."

With that, she paid Madam Malkin for her robes, and easily found Vesves and Pallapalla.

"Where's Cerecere?" the greenette asked when she didn't see her pinkette friend with them.

"With the dresses," Vesves replied with a roll of her eyes. "Apparently 'dress robes' equates to dresses, and we need them this year, so she's going to go nuts. Anyway, where should we go next?"

Consulting her book list and ignoring her desire to go into _Quality Quidditch Supplies,_ Junjun replied, "Well, we need books—I think I saw a bookstore somewhere around here—scales and other Potions ingredients, cauldrons, and wands. Oh, and we can get Pallapalla her owl."

"Yay!" Pallapalla cheered, still holding Diana. The little cat smiled at her antics.

True to her word, the first place they stopped was _Flourish and Blotts, _the bookstore. It was a fairly quick trip. They found four copies of each book they wanted, and easily paid for them. Vesves, however, started to gravitate towards one area of the bookstore.

"What is it?" Junjun asked, curious as to why Vesves, of all people, would be interested in a book.

"I just saw something interesting," she replied quietly, before picking up a thick, old-looking book. It was titled _The Legend of the Silver Millennium. _On the cover was a picture of the Solar System blended into a picture of a majestic palace, probably the one on the Moon.

"You mean wizards have books about that?" Junjun whispered, her eyes widening. "But I thought the two magical worlds were separate from each other!"

"Apparently not," said Vesves, flipping through the book. "At least, wizards know about us. We don't know much about them. And besides, to them, we're just an old fairy tale. There's a kids version, look!"

She gestured to a newer-looking book, which was thinner and titled, _All About the Silver Millennium._

"I think it's a good idea to buy that," Junjun said. "In case we find something that could help us defeat this Voldemort person."

"Voldemort, Shmoldemort," Vesves remarked, checking the price on the old book. "I think I'll call him Moldywart."

Junjun rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Hey Cerecere, have you got everything?"

"Yeah," Cerecere replied hoarsely, staggering under the weight of all the books she was carrying. Junjun immediately grabbed half the stack while Vesves went to buy the Silver Millennium book.

Cauldrons and Potions equipment came next, to everyone's relief as they dumped all their respective books in their cauldrons, using them as shopping bags. Pallapalla had to put Diana down as she struggled at first with her cauldron, but eventually found a comfortable way to carry it. Diana, meanwhile, hitched a ride on Vesves' shoulder.

Agreeing that they will save wands for last, the Quartet headed to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Before stepping inside, however, Junjun stopped.

"You three go on ahead; I want to check something out."

"Okay," said Cerecere, sounding somewhat surprised as Junjun dashed off to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Immediately, she knew there was something different about these brooms than the ones in the musty old broom closet in the Palace. These ones were well-cared for, shining and polished, and were labeled as if they were motorbikes or something similar, with names such as _Firebolt, Cleansweep Nine, _or _Comet Two Eighty_.

Still slightly confused about all this, Junjun turned to a blond boy standing near her who looked about her age.

"What's Quidditch?" she asked him.

The boy turned toward her. He had a pale, pointed face and something of a sneer. "So you're one of the transfers?" he drawled. "Odd hairstyle, Hogwarts age, most likely a Mudblood…Father heard it from the Minister that Dumbledore had accepted four transfer students."

Junjun narrowed her eyes. She immediately decided that she did not like this boy one bit. "Yes, I'm a transfer," she replied coolly, not knowing or caring what a Mudblood was.

The boy scoffed. "Thought so. Transfer Mudbloods…God, this school is going to the dogs."

"Are you going to answer my question or not?" she snapped, trying not to punch him in the nose like Vesves probably would.

"Of course," he drawled, though he did not sound like he wanted to explain it to her. "The game is played on broomsticks. There are seven players on each team—three Chasers, two Beaters, a Keeper and a Seeker. The Chasers throw one ball, the Quaffle, to each other and try to score into one of the three hoops."

"So like basketball with broomsticks," Junjun mused. "Sorry, carry on."

"The Keeper tries to keep the Chasers from scoring. Meanwhile, two other balls, the Bludgers, fly around and try to knock players off their brooms. The Beaters purposely try to aim the Bludgers at the other team. Finally, the Seeker—best position—tries to catch the Golden Snitch, a tiny fluttering ball with wings. The team that catches the Snitch gets a hundred and fifty points, and the game ends there."

"So like basketball, baseball, soccer, and golden balls with wings on broomsticks," Junjun corrected herself. "Thanks," she finally said out of politeness.

"Glad I could help," the boy muttered almost reluctantly. "I'm Draco Malfoy, by the way."

"June Peacock," Junjun replied shortly, not bothering to give him her nickname. But perhaps he wasn't THAT bad if he had decided to introduce himself without her asking. At least, not bad enough to make her _not_ scold Vesves should the redhead ever punch him.

Deciding that she should probably wait to get more familiar with flying before trying the sport itself, Junjun headed out of the store and found the other three. Vesves and Cerecere seemed to be in a heated argument while Pallapalla was proudly holding the cage of the handsome eagle owl she had liked so much.

"We're not calling him Carl or Bob or any of your other stupid names!" Cerecere was yelling as Junjun walked up to them.

"Well, what do you want to call him, then?" Vesves retorted just as loudly, standing up to her full height. Despite being the youngest of the four, she towered over them all.

"Pallapalla wants to call him Raxacoricofallapatorious!" Pallapalla suddenly piped up, smiling. Vesves and Cerecere stopped arguing and sweatdropped.

"Pallapalla…that's not a real name…" Cerecere said slowly.

"It is too a real name!" Pallapalla protested. "Pallapalla found it in one of Mizuno-san's doctor manuals!"

Junjun and Vesves burst out laughing, while Cerecere turned to the greenette for help.

"Jun, what do you think we should call him?" she asked.

Junjun shrugged while Vesves continued to laugh. "Dunno. What do you think?"

"Well," Cerecere tapped her chin in thought. "I was thinking something handsome along the lines of Edward…or Claude…or Benjamin…"

"What about Jimmy?" Vesves suddenly interrupted, causing Cerecere to blanch.

"WHAT?! That's even worse than Bob or Carl or Raxa-whatever! He deserves a handsome name! For an animal-lover, you're the worst namer of animals ever!"

"He says he likes Jimmy best," Diana suddenly piped up from Vesves' shoulder. Jimmy the owl hooted in what sounded like agreement, causing Vesves to burst out laughing again and Cerecere to scowl.

"What about wands?" Junjun asked, starting to get somewhat impatient. "It's the only thing left."

"Good point," replied Diana. "It's one of the most important things that a wizard has, I'm assuming."

They headed inside Ollivander's, which looked very dark and dusty, and was empty except for one old man, which they assumed to be Ollivander himself.

"Excuse me—" Cerecere said, but Ollivander seemed to already know that they were there. Junjun couldn't help but flinch slightly when his silvery eyes regarded them all.

"Ah," he finally said, with a smile. "I was wondering when you'd arrive."

The Quartet looked at each other. They all doubted that Pluto had visited this man. Did he greet all his guests like this?

"Hmm…let's see…would one of you hold out your wand hand?"

They all looked at each other, not knowing what a wand hand was.

"Well, I'm right handed…" said Cerecere uncertainly.

"Right," Pallapalla added.

"Right," repeated Junjun.

"Left," grunted Vesves.

Ollivander pulled a silver tape measure from his pocket, which flitted up on its own accord and started measuring Cerecere. Vesves tried to poke it, but it slapped the back of her hand and resumed measuring Cerecere, causing Junjun to snicker.

"Let's see…" Ollivander mused, going through the thin boxes on the shelves. "Here…hawthorn with unicorn hair, thirteen inches, flexible, leader like…why don't you try it?"

Cerecere took the wand and gave it a hesitant wave. Suddenly, showers of pink and cream-colored flower petals burst from the wand.

"Oh, bravo!" Ollivander said happily. "Now let's try you, Miss…"

"Brooks," Pallapalla said as he pointed to her, and the tape measure started to measure her. "Athena Brooks. But everyone calls her Pallapalla."

Pallapalla's wand turned out to be beech wood with unicorn hair, ten-and-a-half inches springy and fit for someone light-hearted. It has made the entire room snow gently, yet gave the little bluenette a warm and fuzzy feeling inside.

Meanwhile, Junjun's wand was pine with dragon heartstring, eleven inches, and very stiff. Hers had shot out peacock feathers, reminding the Senshi of Energy of her attack.

Vesves' wand was maple with phoenix feather, twelve inches and bendy, and had shot out scarlet sparks. Like Cerecere, she had gotten hers on the first try, while Pallapalla found hers on the third and Junjun's on the fourth.

The four of them paid for their wands, and as they were about to head out, Junjun remembered something very important.

"What day is it?" she inquired, turning back to Ollivander.

"August 31," he replied. "Tomorrow is when you start Hogwarts."

"Excellent," said Vesves as they headed out. "Wonder what sort of people we'll meet?"

"Hopefully people named Harry Potter," replied Cerecere. "We'll probably find him tomorrow."

Briefly Junjun wondered whether or not she would see Draco Malfoy on the train.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Author's Note: So, there you have it! They'll be on the train next chapter, and meeting more people. Just a question, do you people like Jun/Draco or Cere/Draco better (as in a pairing)? I already know who I'm going to pair Ves with, but I don't think I'm pairing Palla with anyone.**

**And a book about the Silver Millennium! This will be very important later on…**

**Another Question: Should Hotaru appear? I have already devised scenarios in my head for either option, but I'm not sure which one to go with.**

**I wasn't sure which hands were their dominant ones, so I just decided to make Vesves a leftie and the rest of them righties.**

**Reviews are appreciated! Flames will be chucked off the Astronomy Tower!**


	4. The Train Ride

**Author's Note: Aahh, sorry I haven't updated in so long! Real life stuff, writer's block, just…**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling; Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

_Vesves' POV_

It was the next morning. The sun was barely up, and everyone, including Jimmy the Owl, was fast asleep. Everyone except for one.

Vanessa Redford, Vesves as everyone called her, was not a bookworm by any means. Normally loud and rambunctious, she preferred arcades to libraries. She loved noise, whether it was her own voice, the sound affects of video games, the barks, meows, or other sounds made by animals, or loud music blaring either over a loudspeaker or in her own headphones.

Needless to say, it was a very rare and unusual occurrence to find her with her nose in a book.

But that indeed was the position she was currently in. Using the sun as a light (in which she had to squint to really read properly), she was engrossed in her new Silver Milennium book. Predictably, she had flipped right to the section titled "Lunarian Fauna" and was now reading about an ancient race of equine only existent on the moon. She paused only to tap on the bars of Jimmy's cage lightly with one finger. The owl woke up and hooted indignantly, but Vesves just gave him a couple of Owl treats.

"Hey Jim-Jim," she said with a smile. "I guess this is it, then. Off to a new school, complete with a mission. Wonder what we'll be in for?"

Jimmy answered by hooting. Probably as a request for more Owl Treats.

"I mean, how hard can it be?" Vesves continued, marking her page by dog-earing it and closing the book. "We've only got to keep this Harry Potter from dying. Easy peasy, considering we have my burning embers, Pallapalla's ice shards, Cerecere's plants, and Junjun's…killer…peacock…feathers…on our side." She frowned, and then continued rambling.

"I mean, why peacock feathers? What does that have to do with energy, anyway? I mean, I know she's Sailor _Juno_, but that's not even related to energy in any way! Isn't she the Senshi of Energy, after all?"

Jimmy hooted again.

"Anyway, I should probably wake up the others," said Vesves, looking out the window. "The train leaves at eleven o'clock, and we still haven't figured out how we'll get to the train station." With that, she stood up and picked up the pillow she was sitting on. Then, she lobbed it at the sleeping Cerecere, Junjun, and Pallapalla. "Hey! Wake up!" she yelled.

The pillow hit Junjun right in the middle of the face. With a yell, she shot up and accidentally kicked Cerecere in the shin. The pinkette rubbed her eyes, before hitting Junjun with the offending pillow.

"It wasn't me!" Junjun protested. "Blame the ginger!"

"Hey!" Vesves cried, before two pillows were thrown in her direction. "I was only trying to wake you guys up!"

"Well, you succeeded," Junjun muttered.

"Is it morning?" Pallapalla piped up. Diana jumped off the bed and looked out the window.

"Yes," she replied in her high-pitched voice. "I say we have time to go out for a while before we get onto the train."

With that, the Quartet went back into Diagon Alley, gazing at shops and buying ice cream from the ice cream parlor. Cerecere picked up a few old newspapers from a newspaper shop. They then returned to the ice cream parlor, where she smoothed out the newspapers and began to read out loud.

"_He Who Must Not Be Named, Defeated at Last; Scenes of Terror at the Quidditch World Cup; Pettigrew Dead, Black Arrested,_" Cerecere read. "This one says that Harry Potter defeated Voldemort at the age of one."

Vesves snorted. If Voldemort could be defeated by a one year old, then how hard could it be for four Senshi to defeat him?

_But if it was that easy,_ a nagging voice in the back of her head said, _Then Chibiusa, Neo Queen Serenity, and the Planetary Senshi would be alive and you wouldn't even be here._

Vesves sobered up instantly.

"This one says that a man named Sirius Black was captured upon murdering a street full of Muggles, which are apparently non-magical people," Cerecere continued, "And that another man named Peter Pettigrew was also killed. And _this_ one says that Voldemort's mark appeared in the sky at some sporting event not too long ago."

"So basically we've got to be on the lookout for Voldemort's followers, as they seem to be the most likely suspect for Harry's death," Junjun said.

"Yes," said Cerecere, nodding.

"But didn't Pluto say that whatever killed Harry was something that wasn't supposed to be here?" Pallapalla pointed out, using her wrist to wipe ice cream off her chin.

Diana nodded. "She's right. While his followers are a likely suspect, we have to be on the lookout for something unusual."

"Define unusual," Vesves muttered, her eyes sweeping around the area. These wizards definitely seemed different from the sort of people she was used to.

"Unusual for this world," Diana replied. "Something like us, except not us, if you know what I mean."

With that, they packed up everything they had. Junjun found a spell that allowed them to transform Wizarding money into any time of Muggle money (luckily, they knew what British money looked like), and after a few tries, they got a sizeable amount each, enough for a taxi ride to the train station. After that, they actually found a taxi and squeezed in, smirking to themselves when the driver called his colleagues, telling them about the unusualness of his passengers. They smirked even more when the voice came out of the driver's walkie-talkie, saying that he had a similar situation except with a family of redheads instead of four girls with a rainbow of hair colors.

Finally, they reached King's Cross Station.

"I still think this is somewhat of a joke," said Junjun, reading her ticket. "Look at the platform number!"

Indeed, their tickets all read _Platform Nine-and Three-Quarters._

"Is there even a platform called that?" Cerecere asked.

"There has to be," replied Vesves, her scarlet eyes sweeping around the place. "I don't see it. But it has to be somewhere."

Eventually, the four made their way to Platforms Nine and Ten, looking extremely conspicuous with their hairstyles, trunks, and animals. Luckily, both Jimmy and Diana were keeping quiet.

"Well, here we are," said Cerecere. "Platforms Nine and Ten. No Platform Nine-and Three Quarters anywhere."

"What are we going to do?" asked Pallapalla with wide eyes.

Vesves shrugged, and leaned on the wall. "I suppose we could—_AIEEE!"_ she shrieked, as she suddenly _fell backwards into the wall_. Her heart racing, she stood up, and she was met with a complete change of scenery. There were more people, many of them teenagers with black robes, and in the center was a gleaming scarlet engine reading _The Hogwarts Express._ Up in a corner was a sign that read _Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters_. Vesves grinned, then turned around. As an experiment, she stuck her hand out at the wall behind her, and just as she suspected, it went through. Grinning even wider, she stepped through the wall.

"Hey guys, I found the platform!" she said triumphantly to a thunderstruck Cerecere, Junjun, Pallapalla, and Diana.

As quickly and quietly as possible, the group stepped through the barrier. "Whoa…" they all muttered collectively, even Diana, as they looked around.

"Let's find some seats!" Pallapalla crowed as they all made their way to the train.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Harry's POV_

"I can't believe Mum didn't tell us what was happening at Hogwarts this year!" Ron fumed as the Golden Trio sat down in their compartment.

"Me neither," said Harry absently, sitting across from the redhead as the scarlet steam engine started to make its way out of the platform. However, he had other worries on his mind. For the second time this summer, he had had a dream about Voldemort murdering a Muggle named Frank Bryce, then plotting about how to kill _him._ However, the second time included something different, something he was not expecting.

Giggling.

From the background, while Voldemort was talking, he had heard the sound of little girls giggling. At first, he attributed it to his subconscious playing tricks on him, since after all he did hear an earful of the sound from Hermione and Ginny the previous night. However, this laughter sounded almost sinister. And then there was the chant, the chant he suspected was in a different language and yet he could understand perfectly.

"Dream, dream, don't doubt it," Harry muttered without thinking.

"Sorry?" Hermione's voice jerked Harry back to the present.

"Oh, nothing," Harry replied quickly. "Just something I heard on television once."

"Oh," was Hermione's answer.

"So what do you think those transfer students will be like?" asked Ron.

"Huh?" asked Hermione. Harry looked from Ron to Hermione, perplexed. The situation in which Ron knew something Hermione didn't was almost unheard of.

"Well, Dad said that four fourth-year students will be transferring to Hogwarts this year," Ron explained.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione demanded.

"Well…" Ron shifted his feet and fumbled with the handle of his trunk. "I didn't think of it. Not after knowing that Mum and Dad are keeping something else from us. So what, Hermione? I bet Hogwarts gets transfer students all the time!"

Hermione sighed. "Honestly, have either of you two read _Hogwarts, a History?_"

Both Harry and Ron shook their heads.

"Well, if you two ever decide to pick it up," she continued, "You'll know that Hogwarts rarely, if ever, accepts transfer students. Most magical schools don't, in fact. They always keep themselves hidden from outsiders."

"Come on, Hermione," Harry remarked, while Ron snorted. "How would anyone hide such a large castle like Hogwarts?" 

"Enchantments," replied Hermione. "Some castles, such as Hogwarts and Durmstrang, are enchanted so that whenever a Muggle comes across it, it appears like an old ruin with warning signs. Or it's Unplottable, which means that you can't plot it on a map."

"So were would the transfer students come from, then?" asked Harry curiously, looking at Ron, who shrugged.

"Don't know, mate."

"They wouldn't be going to Hogwarts unless they had a very good reason," Hermione speculated. "They might—oh, do you think that's them?"

Harry and Ron followed Hermione's gaze to the transparent compartment door. Standing outside it were four of the strangest-looking girls Harry had ever seen. Each of them had very unusual hair colors and styles, with eyes the exact same color as their hair. The one with green hair seemed to be looking for something, while the red-haired one was poking her in a teasing matter. The pink-haired one, who held a cat in her arms, was giggling, while the one with blue hair was clutching an owl cage and seemed to catch Harry, Ron, and Hermione staring at them. Slowly, she opened the compartment door.

"Is it alright if we come in?" she asked hesitantly. Her face was round and babyish, and she spoke in a high-pitched voice. "All the other compartments are full."

"Oh, of course!" Hermione said politely, though clearly surprised.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Vesves' POV_

"Everywhere is full," Vesves complained, looking from compartment to compartment. "And everyone is staring at us."

"We'll find something," Cerecere said, though she sounded a little irritated herself.

Junjun said nothing. She was looking from compartment to compartment as well, but something told Vesves that the greenette was not searching for an empty compartment like they were.

"What'cha looking for?" she asked.

"Just some guy I met in Diagon Alley," Junjun replied casually.

Vesves arched an eyebrow and grinned at her. "Just some guy?"

Cerecere whipped around, her eyes widening. "Do my ears deceive me? Does Junjun have a crush on someone?"

"I think she does!" Vesves remarked. She couldn't believe it. Junjun, of all people…the bike-riding, dirt-loving, hardcore and very serious athletic acrobat had a crush on someone? The redhead poked her comrade teasingly, grinning cheekily with her tongue poking out of her teeth.

"It isn't like that!" Junjun protested, crossing her arms. "He's just some guy I met in a broom shop. We talked about Wizarding sports and stuff."

"Aww, you have things in common with him! That's so _cute!_" Cerecere gushed, giggling. Even Diana, whom the former held in her arms, was purring.

"And you know what they say," Vesves added, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. "First comes broom shop. Then comes broom _closet_."

"It's. Not. Like. That." Junjun snarled, swatting at Vesves, who ducked and poked her again. "Besides, he's an arrogant little _baka _whom I only met yesterday."

Vesves was going to open her mouth to reply to that, but then Pallapalla's voice interrupted her.

"Hey, guys, I found a compartment!"

The three turned around to see a compartment with three people occupying it: a girl with bushy brown hair, a boy with hair as red as Vesves', and another boy with messy black hair and round glasses. All three of them were staring at them.

The awkward silence continued when the Quartet (plus Jimmy and Diana) walked in. The trio budged over to make room for their new compartment-mates, and after a bit of shuffling and complaining, they all got comfortable.

"Hi!" Pallapalla greeted the trio, in an attempt to break the ice.

"Hello!" Hermione responded politely. "I apologize for being so rude to you guys." With that, she elbowed the redheaded boy and hissed, "Have some tact, Ronald!"

"Oh, it's okay!" Cerecere said lightly, waving her hand in dismissal. "We're used to that sort of staring. I'm Celeste Flores, by the way. But you can call me Cerecere."

"I'm June Peacock," said Junjun. "Everyone calls me Junjun."

"Athena Brooks," Pallapalla piped up. "Everyone calls her Pallapalla."

"Annnnnddddd…I'm Vanessa Redford, a.k.a. Vesves!" Vesves finished with great gusto, spreading her arms wide and almost hitting Junjun on the face. "Nice to meet you all!"

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl introduced herself, shaking Cerecere's hand. "This one here is Ron Weasley—" She gestured to the redheaded boy, who waved. "And I'm pretty sure you know him, but he's Harry Potter." She gestured to the boy with the glasses.

_Ohh. So this is the guy we have to protect, _Vesves thought as she shook his hand.

"So where did you transfer from?" Harry asked curiously.

"The Magical Academy of Japan," Cerecere replied. It sounded as though she made that up on the spot.

"You don't look very Japanese," commented Ron. Hermione elbowed him again.

"Well, we were born and raised in South America," replied Cerecere, waving her hand to show that she did not mind Ron's remark.

"We just go places," Vesves added, saying the first thing that came to her mind. "We moved to Japan during adolescence, but then our legal guardians decided to move to Britain this summer."

Luckily, Harry, Ron, and Hermione seemed to buy their story.

"So what houses do you think you'll end up in?" Hermione inquired.

"Er…what?" Junjun voiced the thoughts of every member of the Quartet.

"Oh, sorry; I forgot you guys didn't know about the houses," Hermione apologized. "Well, Hogwarts is divided into four Houses, which the students get sorted into at the beginning of their first year. The four Houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

"Basically, the good guys go into Gryffindor, the gits go into Slytherin, and everyone else can go wherever the hell they want," interjected Ron, causing Harry to burst out laughing and Hermione to say _"Ron!"_

"I don't get the joke," said Junjun, arching an eyebrow.

"So basically, Gryffindor is where the brave and chivalrous go," Hermione explained. Ron and Harry stopped laughing and puffed their chests out. "Ravenclaw is for clever people, Hufflepuff is for loyal and kind people, and Slytherin is for the cunning, ambitious, and resourceful. Harry, Ron, and I are in Gryffindor."

"What happens if you're a stupid coward with no ambition and no kindness?" Vesves asked, grinning. She already knew which House she would end up in, or at least which House she wanted to end up in.

Hermione looked at her thoughtfully. "I suppose Hufflepuff, but…"

Suddenly, Hermione was interrupted by the sound of a compartment door opening and a drawling voice.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty, Granger, the Weasel, and their new friends."

Standing in the doorway was a pale blond boy with a pointed face, flanked by two larger boys.

"Either tell us what you want or go away, Malfoy," Hermione said sharply, standing up. Harry and Ron followed her actions.

"I was only trying to find those capable of engaging in civil conversation," Malfoy drawled. "Hello, Peacock."

"Hello, Malfoy," Junjun replied stiffly. Vesves looked from her to Malfoy in astonishment.

"Well, if that's all you want, then go away," Harry said coolly.

"Oh no, that's not all. You see, my father and I have a bet," Malfoy explained. "I say that you'll chicken out, but he disagrees and thinks you won't miss a chance to show off."

"Show off for what?" Harry asked, confused. Malfoy looked from him to Ron and Hermione, then at the Quartet. When Junjun shrugged, his jaw dropped and then he grinned, apparently beside himself with glee.

"You _don't know?_ God, _my _father—" 

"You know what? Sod off!" Vesves suddenly snarled, standing up and cracking her knuckles. She had had enough of him. Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her.

"You know, you'd better be careful," he said. "You mess with the wrong person, and you could get into a whole lot of trouble." The two huge boys beside him cracked their knuckles threateningly at her. Behind her, she heard someone gasp, but she paid no attention to him or her. Finally, after a few tense minutes, Malfoy and the other two left.

"You're right, Jun, he _is _an arrogant little _baka,_" Vesves said, sitting down next to Pallapalla.

"You know him?" Harry asked Junjun, who shrugged.

"Met him in Quality Quidditch Supplies," she replied. "Arrogant. Little. Baka."

"Malfoy's a big git," Ron agreed enthusiastically. From there, the conversation turned to Quidditch, which Vesves only listened to slightly. Then, as the train ride went on and the rain poured outside, the conversation was constantly changing from topics such as Wizarding candy to introducing Diana to Hermione's cat Crookshanks. Finally, Hermione herself stood up and said,

"We'd better change into robes soon. We're nearly there."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Author's Note: So, how was that? Jun/Malfoy is going to be a pairing, but who Cerecere and Vesves end up with won't be announced until that point in the story. Besides, the plot is much more important!**

**I changed Cerecere's last name from Floweres to Flores, by the way. And did anyone catch the AVPM reference?**

**Sorting next chapter! Please review (but don't flame).**


End file.
